


New World Order

by HextheMagician



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HextheMagician/pseuds/HextheMagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, the way that the people of the past tried to take over the world was only Plan A? What if there was a Plan B? That none have ever considered? Rating will to change, in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"One day you wake up and realize the world can be conquered... I'm going to put a mask on and scrawl my name across the face of the world, build cities of gold, come back and stomp this place flat, until even the bricks are just dust. So you can just shut up. All of you. I'm going to move the world."  -Austin Grossman, Soon I Will Be Invincible

* * *

 

Why is it that since the beginning of time there has been a struggle between two different groups of people for domination? How come even though we are of the same species, we are not equal? Is it in the nature of humans to want power? To rule? What if, the way that the people of the past tried to take over the world was only Plan A? What if there was a Plan B? That none have ever considered? What if instead of trying to take over the world by force and sheer military and political strength, they could literally just take out the country as a whole? What if, by eliminating the country there is no room for rebellion? For failure?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A dark figure stood in his office looking at the various history books and newspaper clippings scattered on the table. It didn't make sense. Who were these figures and what were they doing in these pictures? Why were they there with the world leaders? While looking over the various pictures, dark brown eyes spotted something odd. These people didn't look older than him yet here they were in pictures that were centuries old.

Could those have been their ancestors? No, that didn't make sense. Why would these kids want to be involved in the world of politics? It was a dirty and unfair world of lies and deceit. And, even if they did they looked much too young to be appointed secretary by the president.

The small buzzing of the phone he kept on his desk brought him out of his mental reverie. Picking it up he asked the person what they wanted.

"Sir, Mr. Mravinsky is on the line and wishes to speak with you."

"Put, him through"

"Yes, sir." After waiting a couple of seconds he could hear the change of line. A gruff voice on the other line told him he had been right.

"Mr. Mravinsky, why have you called me so suddenly?" 

"Can't an old friend call to check up on you?" Mr. Mravinsky asked, "Oh, what has this pitiful world come to?"

"You know that's not what I meant," he said, "Now, what's the real reason you've called me?"

A chuckle was heard on the other side, "Always straight to the point I see. Well, some of my sources tell me that I could have the answer to your obsession over these young boys."

"What do you mean obsession?"

"Yes, obsession you've been trying to figure out who the hell those kids are since the day you found those pictures. But, I have the information that you're looking for."  
  

"Ok then, what are you waiting for? Tell me!" His patience was wearing thin and this man was just beating around the bush.

"Tsk, patience is virtue Mr. Johnson. I want to strike up a deal. In return for this inform I want something that would help me rest at ease knowing that I gave this information to the right person."

He knew it. He knew that something like this would happen. "Fine, name your price."

"30 thousand, and the information is all yours." 30 thousand? Could he really hand over that much money and expect to not be cheated? He could easily send out mercenaries to deal with Mravinsky if he really did make off with the money....

"Fine," He opened his account and transferred the 30 thousand to Mr. Mravinsky's bank account, "the money has been transferred to your bank account."

"Good, I have transferred the files with the information to your email you should be receiving them momentarily."

He heard the beeping coming from his computer indicating that he had received a new email. He dragged his cursor over the email titled 'information.' Opening it he allowed his computer to download the information.  After a few minutes a new window popped up filled with different pictures of different people. Looking at each one he recognized some from the books or newspaper. Others were new to him. Reading over the profile of a boy with brownish-blonde hair, blue eyes that seemed to be filled with enthusiasm and looked like was wearing an old bomber jacket. Something shocked him. 

".......But!? How could this be!!?"

"Shocked? So was I, but it makes better sense as you read on. It seems that these kids are older than they lead on."

"Older?! These kids are walking history books!“

"There's more about them if you keep reading."

As he kept reading, the information he read became more and more shocked. He couldn't believe this. How in the world would Mravinsky obtain this type of information?

"This is great and all, but if you don't mind my asking how in the world did you get this information?"

"Like I said before I have my sources." He stopped as of thinking of what to say next," But, let's just say that this particular person works very close them."

"Ah, I see an undercover agent." He replied, "You really wanted this information I see."

"And, from what you paid. I can see you wanted it just as bad." He laughed, and then paused, "It seems I have somebody on the other line waiting. Call me if you require any more information."

"Will do." And with that the line went dead. He hung up the phone and looked towards his computer. He looked over each profile and what stuck out in his mind were the ages.

xxxxxxxx

Sadik Adnan, Age Unknown

Natalia Arlovskaya, Aged 19

Gilbert Bielschmidt, Aged 24

Ludwig Bielschmidt, Aged 20

Edward von Bock, Aged 17

Francis Bonnefoy, Aged 26

Ivan Braginski, Aged 23

Katyusha Braginskaya, Aged 24

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Aged 25

Roderich Eldestein, Age Unknown

Raivis Galante, Aged 15

Gupta Muhammad Hassan, Age Unknown

Elizabeta Héderváry, Age Unknown

Alfred F. Jones, Aged 19

Heracles Karpusi, Aged 27

Honda Kiku, Age Unknown

Arthur Kirkland, Aged 23

Peter Kirkland, Aged 12

Toris Laurinaitis, Aged 19

Feliks Łukasiewicz, Aged 19

Berwald Oxenstierna, Aged 21

Tino Väinämöinen, Aged 20  

Feliciano Vargas, Aged 20

Lovino Vargas, Aged 22

Matthew Williams, Aged 19

Wang Yao, Aged 4000

Im Yong Soo, Aged 16

Vash Zwingli, Aged 18

Lili Zwungli, Aged 16

Who were these enigmas? And, what was their purpose? They looked like regular people- if you didn't count the occasional odd hair or eye color. - Their ages? Well, nothing out of the ordinary there- if you didn't count the many whose age wasn't known or the one who was supposedly 4000 years old. - Were these truly the same people who were in these pictures or were they- by mere coincidence - similar in looks to these people? And, if they were the same people in these pictures, how had they retained their youth throughout the centuries? All these questions were making his heard hurt. When, he had received this files he thought that his questions would be answered. Instead he was left with more questions than before. He looked over the files once more and smiled. One thing was for sure. Whoever these people were, they were going to help him in his mission. And he knew where to start. With the small and insignificant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here's the second chapter of New World Order.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers.** **Hidekaz Himaruya has that honor.  
**

Something was wrong.

Something was very wrong.

Sitting up from his bed he looked around the room trying to make out anything unusual in the darkness of the night. Moonlight being the only source of light was streaming in through the window. Suddenly from the corner of his eyes he saw movement. Turning he saw it was only the curtains moving with the wind. Had he left the window open by mistake? Looking out the window he directed his gaze towards the moon. He felt a surge of nostalgia. The moon was full and reminded him of the legend of Andrianerinerina. The division of Heaven and Earth.

According to the legend, the son of Zanahary descended to earth where Nerinerina once stood. He planned to play with with the Vazimba (1). Upon his arrival He warned the Vazimba that they were to not cook Andrianerinerina's sheep because he couldn't consume their flesh. Even after their warning the Vazimba still slaughtered one of his sheep and served it to him in a stew. He unwittingly consumed the sacred meat and was no longer allowed to return to heaven and join his father. As punishment Zanahary had the Vazimba choose to "Untie the threads of their lives" or to accept Andrianerinerina as their lord and master. The Zanahary chose to serve Andrianerinerina for fear of being destroyed by Zanahary. Whom, then sent down one of his daughters as a wife to Andrianerinerina. From then on the Royal line began.

He smiled there were many stories about the separation of heaven and earth. Each with there own twists and plots. Yet to him the one his people created was his favorite.

BANG!

Snapping out his mental reverie he looked towards his bedroom door. Had one of his servants gone out for a late night stroll?

BANG!

He jumped. He looked towards the door in both curiosity and fear. Had someone decided that they wanted to rob his home? Getting up from his bed he walked toward the closet and grabbed a bat. He stalked towards the stairs no one was going to steal from his house. Arriving at the bottom stairs he peered into the living room. The room where he thought the noise had come from. What he saw shocked him.

There, currently sitting on his sofa was a man. He was wearing what looked like a black trench coat covering a long sleeved black turtle neck. He was also wearing long black jeans. He had a mask that partially covered his face but he could still see that this man was in his late 20's early 30's. He had short brown hair that looked like he hadn't bothered to brush it this morning.

"Madagasikara dia tany mahafinaritra." (2)

He was shocked. He hadn't expected this stranger to know Malagasy (3). Nevertheless, compliment his country. Before he could stop himself he found himself answering.

"Misaotra." he replied, "Who are you?" (4)

"Me? Well I'm no important at this moment." The man replied, " But, you Mr. Rakotomalala, you are very important"

"What?" He asked in disbelief. Did this man know who he was?

"Yes. You and your friends are going to help me get what I want."

"What is it that you want that you need me."

"What I want? Well, is a very interesting question. Who am I to say that what I am currently yearning for is really what I want?" He paused," What I want is power. But then again who doesn't? I want power and it has come to my attention that you and your friends can help me achieve my goal."

"Really? And what makes you think that we will help you?"

"Nothing really...But, then again, I didn't expect you accept in the first place. I'm sorry Mr. Rakotomalala but you will come with me whether you want to or not."

What did this guy mean. He was caught of guard by the man who had thrown himself at him. He tried to struggle in the man's grip but he had somehow managed to pin him down. He watched as the man pulled out a syringe filled with some sort of liquid.

'I can't let this happen,' he thought, 'I have to get out of here and warn the others.' He summoned all of his strength to push the man off him. Getting up he ran towards the door. Not thinking twice he threw the door open and ran towards the lush jungles that surrounded his home. As he ran he could hear shouting coming from the direction of his home. Damn it all, was this man calling for reinforcements? If he was he couldn't let them catch up to him.

He ran easily finding his way through the thick vegetation. His heart was pounding. It seemed that he had been running for ages. His adrenaline had worn off and he was suddenly aware of his tired body. He found his body trembling in both exhaustion and fear. But he couldn't stop. He wouldn't, that man -whoever he was- was still after him.

He could smell the earth beneath his feet. He could feel the morning dew in his hands as he pushed the plants out of his way. He could imagine how the whole jungle would come alive at the rising of the sun. But then he felt it, that dreaded feeling that something was terribly wrong. Why was the jungle so eerily quiet? Looking ahead he noticed the small stream of light that broke through the vegetation. It meant two things. 1) That he had probably been running since midnight. 2) That he was almost there. He was almost out of the jungle.

BANG!

He felt a sudden pain in the back of his neck. He couldn't move his body, causing his body to fall towards the earth because of the sudden stop. He heard the sound of branches snapping beneath feet. Cocking his he's towards the noise. He felt his blood run cold. Right there standing with a tranquilizer gun was the 'Man.'

"Tsk, Tsk." He said, walking closer to his paralyzed body." Didn't I tell you that running away was futile? That you would come with me whether you like it or not?" Crouching he grabbed his face causing to look up at him. His dark brown eyes darkened in some sort of controlled anger.

"All this could have been a more pleasant experience for the both of us. But, then you had to go and run away." He was mocking him now.

"Fa inona kay no tsy mety any aminao? (5) Are you crazy? Did you really expect me to come willingly? I ran because I didn't want to come." He asked.

"I can see that." The man said hiding irritation in his voice. "And know you will have face the consequences." Sitting him up against a tree he took out the very familiar syringe. He noticed that it was filled with some kind of clear liquid.

"I didn't want it to come to this." The man said as he administrated the drug," Bit you've left me no other choice."

He felt himself being lulled into unconsciousness. He could see the smirking face of the man who he believed would become a problem for other countries.

"Miala tsiny aho..." (6) He said weakly as his body fell forward unconsciously.

"You two!" the man spoke to the two men that had just stepped of the helicopter. "Bring him with us. We have others to get to."

**(1) Vazimba is the name of the first people who inhabited Madagascar.**

**(2) Madagascar is a beautiful country.**

**(3) Malagasy is the official language of Madagascar.**

**(4) Thank You.**

**(5) What's wrong with you?**

**(6) I am sorry.**

**I hope those are the correct translations. If I'm wrong don't hesitate to correct me.**

**I chose Madagascar 1) I was watching the movie Madagascar and 2) It's also one of the poorest country in the world. (Ranked #11)**

**Well how was it? I'm sorry if the chase scene was kind of lame. I'm not good at writing action scenes. R &R.**


End file.
